


Letters to Wilbur

by artemis_sighs



Series: dreamSMP [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Don't take my word for it though, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSMP spoilers, Puffy is the only responsible adult on the server ffs, Resurrection, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, characters are all mentioned except for puffy and tommy, that might change, will be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_sighs/pseuds/artemis_sighs
Summary: Tommy hesitates. He sets the pen down, mouth resting on his palm as he sighed. Puffy nodded at him encouragingly before stepping out of the room.He picks up the pen and begins to write."Hi Wilbur,You probably won't ever get these. I hope you won't ever get these. Puffy says it'll help me heal or something. I think she's full of shit."
Relationships: TommyInnit & Captain Puffy, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: dreamSMP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128632
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	1. 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @VLLLAINWILBUR

Tommy hesitates. He sets the pen down, mouth resting on his palm as he sighed. Puffy nodded at him encouragingly before stepping out of the room. 

He picks up the pen and begins to write. 

  
_Hi Wilbur,_

_You probably won't ever get these. I hope you won't ever get these. Puffy says it'll help me heal or something. I think she's full of shit, but I'm bored and I don't want to talk to Tubbo right now._

_Speaking of Tubbo, he and Ranboo set up their own hotel._

_..I don't think I want to go see it. I don't think I want to talk to Ranboo right now, either. He's cool and shit but_

_I don't know_. 

Tommy pauses again, groaning and wiping his eyes. "This is fuckin stupid,* he mutters. He picks the pen up again regardless. 

_I seem to be saying that a lot lately._

_Anyways. I think this is as far as I'm going tonight. I'm tired._

_Tommy_. 

The boy rereads the letter, folding it up and tucking it into an empty chest labeled "Letters to Wilbur" in Puffy's neat cursive. He stands, pushing his chair back and blowing out all the candles, save for one. He crawls into the warm blankets of his bed, wrapping himself up and quickly dozing off. 

-

The morning sunlight streamed through the window. Tommy pulled his jumper closer to his body, shivering and lighting the fireplace. He grabs a sheet or two of paper and a pen, crossing his legs on the ground and pulling his chair in front of him. 

The pen dropped onto the paper. 

_Hi Wilbur._

_I dreamt about you last night. It wasn't really much of a dream, more of a memory. It didn't last very long._

_It was when me, you, and ~~the B~~ Technoblade used to spar together. Used to chase each other down the meadow. When ~~Dad~~ Phil used to call us home, rubbing dirt off of our faces and applying bandages to my always cut face. _

_I think I miss you_

Tommy stops. He crosses out the line and starts just below it. 

_I miss it. I don't know if I miss you. I don't miss Techno._

_I think._

_I don't miss Phil. I know that._

Tommy's thumb rubs at a bandage on his cheek, covering a healing wound Tommy earned while running around with Tubbo. 

_I miss the familiarity of it all. Thats it._

_Tommy._


	2. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy stood at the door, swords sitting on her hips still. Phil glanced over at him, smiling quickly.
> 
> “He’s awake.”
> 
> “Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @VLLLAINWILBUR

_Hi Wilbur._

_You were supposed to be resurrected today, I think. I don’t know if it worked or n_

The line was cut short, a line of ink being drawn across the paper as Tommy heard his name be called. He peeked out of the doorframe, pushing the door open further.

Puffy stood at the door, swords sitting on her hips still. Phil glanced over at him, smiling quickly.

“He’s awake.”

“Oh my god.”

Tommy darted past Puffy, pounding towards the altar as Phil sighed behind him. Tommy heard the sound of a trident cut through the night air, water being thrown as Phil tossed himself to keep up.

The boy was stupidly quick. Phil cursed his lack of stamina.

The altar came into view. Tommy, somehow, moved faster.

Techno stood talking to someone with a serious expression on his face. He took out bread, handing it to someone just out of sight. Technoblade’s ears flicked as he heard Tommy approach, turning his head just in time to step out Tommy’s path. Tommy leaned against the wall, distantly aware of an ender pearl shattering next to him. Phil stood, shaking the nausea of teleportation off quickly.

Wilbur stared at Tommy.

Tommy stared back.

Technoblade’s eyes shifted between the two, frowning to himself.

“Hey,” Wilbur finally started. He cleared his throat, tipping his head back weakly as he gulped water down.

“Oh my god,” was all Tommy said. Wilbur smiled, running a hand through his hair.

His younger brother hesitantly stepped forward, legs aching underneath him as the adrenaline rush wore off. Wilbur sighed, opening his arms invitingly.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Wilbur’s body, fighting back tears as he felt Wilbur pet his hair with one hand. His fingers found a scar, something Tommy had gotten a long, long time ago, something he used to circle absently when Tommy would flop on him.

“I’m sorry,” Wil mumbled quietly.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. Louder this time. Tommy pulled back, wiping tears from his eyes and nodding. He didn’t trust himself to speak. “I think the other two owe you some apologies too.”

Wilbur glared over Tommy’s head at Techno and Phil, eyes cold. Techno met his eyes, looking away after a moment and breathing a sigh through his nose.

“Yeah. ‘m sorry, Toms. Should’ve… I dunno. Shouldn’t have treated you like you weren’t just a kid sometimes.” He crossed his arms, shutting his mouth. As good as it was going to get, Wilbur supposed. Techno wasn't really one to apologize. Wilbur had heard an apology from him maybe five times in his life before.

“I’m not a kid-”

“You’ll always be a kid to me.”

“What-” Tommy glared at him, though it carried no real malice. “Die.”

“Can’t, bro.”

“Try harder.” Tommy stuck his tongue out back, scowling at his older brother who flipped him off. He felt Wilbur laugh silently behind him, hand resting on his shoulders.

Phil smiled at the floor. “You’d think, for as long as I’ve lived, I wouldn’t..” he trailed off. He shook his head, facing Tommy now. “I’m sorry, son.”

“I.. It’s not alright, but yeah. Thank you.”

The altar fell silent again.

“It’s gettin’ dark out and mobs are going to start spawning soon,'' Techno finally cut through the silence. He takes a lantern off of the post, helping Wilbur stand. Wilbur slung his arm around Techno, obviously tired from just the effort of standing. He coughs once, clearing his throat again and shaking his head.

Tommy takes the sword from Techno’s side, gripping it with both hands. Phil draws his own, lighting a torch and shaking the match out. He set the torch down where the lantern was, turning back to his sons.

“You guys live too far out. Nether’s too dangerous for him. My place is closest.” Tommy heaves the sword. “Just for him to heal.”

Wilbur slumped against Techno, eyes falling shut. Techno stumbled, handing the lantern off to Tommy and opting to carry the man. Techno was the strongest by far out of all of them.

The piglin winced as he shifted to his boar form, taller and wider now. Wilbur seemed almost small against him.

“We need to go now,” he hissed out.

Phil quickly descended down the altar, Techno following shortly after. Tommy followed from the back, lantern casting shadows on Technoblade’s back.

The monsters, oddly enough, seemed to stay far away from the group. Maybe it was Techno’s glare or the stench of death still on Wilbur’s sleeping body. Tommy didn’t know. Tommy didn’t care.

Puffy opened the door to the shared home, blinking in surprise as she craned her neck to meet the boar’s eyes.

She met Tommy’s, who peeked out from behind Techno.

“Fine,” she sighed. Puffy stepped to the side, holding the door open.

“Phil,” Techno whispered. His arms shook with the weight of a sleeping man. Phil took Wilbur from him. Nearly immediately, Techno shifted back to his more human form, falling back on Tommy, who grunted with the effort.

The two brothers carefully stumbled in. Techno flopped against a cushioned chair, breathing heavily.

Puffy handed him a bowl, pushing the door shut with her bowl.

“There’s a spare room down the hallway. Just to the left. I think Tommy’s been writing in it, so please excuse the mess on the desk.”

Phil nodded. Tommy set the sword down, blowing the lantern out and jogging down the hallway. He quickly hid the unfinished letter, tucking it into a drawer.

He stepped in front of the labeled drawer as Phil entered the room, setting Wilbur on the untouched bed.

Tommy lit a candle, setting it next to the nightstand. Wilbur stirred, slowly opening his eyes. He tried to sit up, though Tommy pressed on his shoulder firmly.

“Sleep.”

Wilbur groaned, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. “Water,” he mumbled. His throat ached, low after lack of use.

Phil immediately left the room, taking an empty bottle off of his belt as he left.

Tommy sat at the edge of the bed, hand resting on Wilbur's blanketed calf. Phil reappeared, holding a glass bottle and some stew. He set the stew to the side, quietly watching as Wilbur gulped the water down.

"Tech's asleep in the mainroom. Puffy's letting all of us crash for the night."

Wilbur nodded, setting the half empty glass bottle down.

"Tell her I said thanks. I'm gonna rest now."

Phil nodded, patting his shoulder and leaving the room without another word. Tommy watched him leave, turning back to Wilbur.

"G'night. I'll be in the next room over if you need anything."

"Yeah. Night, Toms."

Tommy pinched the candle out, looking back at his once-dead brother, before shutting the door behind him.


	3. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Tech, d'ya think we could spar?" 
> 
> "Spar?"
> 
> "Yeah." 
> 
> "I don't think that's a very good idea right now." 
> 
> "Scared I'll beat you?" Wilbur gave him a challenging smirk. 
> 
> Techno snorted. "No, scared I'll kill you and we'll have to resurrect you. Again."
> 
> "Then use wooden swords. I don't care. I just need to move." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @VLLLAINWILBUR
> 
> hc wilbur and tommy are the only people techno will swear at. Wilbur especially bc hes a prick sometimes

_Wilbur_

_You're back. I don't know how that dickhead, Dream, did it, but you're back. Flesh and blood, gods above._

_You're currently asleep in the same room as me, facing the opposite wall. I can't see very well so I'm hoping this isn't a jumbled mess._

_It doesn't matter either way. You'll probably never see these._

The pen stopped moving. Tommy turned and looked at Wilbur. 

_You're weak. Incredibly weak. I'm impressed you even made it back to my house after.. that. I can only imagine what it feels like to come back to life._

_I've died. Twice. And it was an awful, shit feeling. I still feel phantom pains from time to time that hurt like a bitch. I'm.. more tired now, I think._

_I don't know how Phil does it. Old bastard._

_Anyway. It's late. I'm tired._

_Goodnight, Wil._

_Tommy_

The chair scraped back quietly, causing Wilbur to stir. Tommy tucked the letter into the drawer, pinching the candle out and gently pushing one side of the chair in front of the now-locked letter drawer. 

-

Wilbur groaned, hiding his head with a pillow as sunlight pooled into the room, warming his skin. He sighed and sat up, groaning and swinging his legs over the bed. 

He pushed himself up with some effort, hair fluffing out and pushed onto his forehead. Leaning against the wall, Wilbur fumbled with the door handle before pushing himself out. 

Techno shook his head, hair tied back into a ponytail as water dripped down his back. "Good morning," he mumbled, glasses pushed up onto his head. A towel sat on his shoulders, 

"Morning. Which way's the..?" he trailed off. 

"Just keep going right. There are some spare shirts and pants in the room just next to the bathroom until you can get yours washed." 

Wilbur nodded, running a hand through his hair and frowning. Still weak from sleep, the once-dead man pushed his way towards the bathroom. 

\- 

The whole house woke up while Wilbur washed death off of himself. Tommy looked up as Wilbur entered the room. 

"Puffy went out. Said she had somethin' to do. Might be gone for the next week or so, she said." 

"Okay." Wilbur finished lacing the shirt. He had pat his hair dry, combing through it with an unused comb and letting it fluff out. "Did you make this?"

"Huh? Oh, the shirts? Yeah. Puffy said it'd help keep my mind off of... whatever." He waved his freehand vaguely, covering his mouth as he spoke with the other. He swallowed down his breakfast. "I made them able to fit all sizes with the lacing." 

"Soft, too. Good work." 

Tommy smiled at him, earning a smile from Wilbur back. 

Techno set a bowl down, handing a full one to Wilbur. 

"Phil's out doing whatever. Probably getting stuff for healing potions," he explained. Wilbur nodded, sitting down on a chair and finally eating his first meal. 

The three sat in silence. The piglin inserted his jewelry with a trained ease, hands moving almost mindlessly as he hooked chains together. Tommy rubbed at a chain, pendant hidden beneath his shirt. 

Wilbur sat the empty bowl next to him. "Hey, Tech, d'ya think we could spar?" 

"Spar?"

"Yeah." 

"I don't think that's a very good idea right now." 

"Scared I'll beat you?" Wilbur gave him a challenging smirk. 

Techno snorted. "No, scared I'll kill you and we'll have to resurrect you. Again."

"Then use wooden swords. I don't care. I just need to move." 

Tommy stood, opening a chest and pulling out two wooden swords. Techno sighed, standing up and taking them from Tommy. He handed one to Wilbur, holding it by the blade. 

"Outside, thanks." 

"Yeah. 'm not fuckin stupid," Techno muttered. Tommy gathered the three bowls, stacking them on one another and setting them off to the side. Wilbur stood up, stretching. 

He already looked more alive. 

Tommy watched as the pair pushed the back door open, stepping into the garden. 

-

"Ow," Techno muttered, jumping back up from the ground with Wilbur's help. Tommy snorted. 

"3-4." 

"How'd you get better while dead?" Techno shook his head. 

"Maybe you just got worse, Tech." 

Techno snarled, narrowing his eyes and darting at Wilbur, who sidestepped and tripped Techno. 

"Laaaame," he taunted. Wilbur shouted when Techno dove for his legs, knocking him to the ground. 

"Dipshit." 

"Dickhead."

"Die."

"Already did."

Techno's eyebrow twitched. Tommy hurriedly pried Technoblade off Wilbur, laughing nervously as Wilbur smirked at Techno.

"Ahah, okay! I think, maybe, we should stop!"

"What the hell are you three doing now?" Phil announced from behind them. Tommy released Techno, who panted and held himself up with his arms. 

"Technoblade tried to kill meeeeee," Wilbur whined. 

"Did not!" 

"Did too." Wil stuck his tongue out at Techno, eyes quickly widening as he rolled out of Techno's grasp with an "Oh, shit" and leaping up. Techno followed, eyes wild. 

"Do we just...?" Tommy trailed, hands in his pockets now. 

Phil sighed. "Let them do their thing. They'll be fine."

"Right."

"..Probably. On second thought.." 

Tommy bolted after the two, following the screams from Wilbur and Techno's bright pink hair.


	4. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The fuck is wrong with you?" Techno muttered at him, rubbing his arm. 
> 
> "Stop running off, assholes." The youngest of the trio waved, walking towards them.
> 
> Wilbur threw a pebble at Tommy, who dodged it and flopped down next to Techno. 
> 
> "Whatever."
> 
> "He started it."
> 
> Wilbur flipped Technoblade off without looking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @VLLLAINWILBUR

Tommy knew the forest well. He knew how to track footsteps with ease, hopping over tree roots and dipping underneath branches. 

The forest opened up to a wide clearing. A pond rippled as a rock was kicked in by Tommy's moving legs, slowing when he spotted the two brothers lying in the grass. Techno laughed at something Wilbur said, recieving a hard punch to the arm. 

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Techno muttered at him, rubbing his arm. 

"Stop running off, assholes." The youngest of the trio waved, walking towards them.

Wilbur threw a pebble at Tommy, who dodged it and flopped down next to Techno. 

"Whatever."

"He started it."

Wilbur flipped Technoblade off without looking. 

A comfortable silence washed over them for a bit. Tommy nearly dozed off before Wilbur shook Techno. 

"What," he mumbled, opening one eye to look at Wil.

"Let me braid your hair."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored?"

"Fine." Techno sat up, shaking his long hair out of the ponytail. Wilbur folded his legs beneath him, sitting behind Techno. 

Tommy flopped down into Techno's lap, cheek resting on his thigh. 

"You need a haircut." Techno flicked the back of Tommy's neck. 

"Fuck off," Tommy mumbled, half asleep. 

The piglin let out a short laugh. He rested his hand on Tommy's head after taking his cloak off and draping it over Tommy's shoulders. 

The boy fell fast asleep, constantly troubled expression melting away as he fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Wilbur hummed softly, tying Techno's hair off and letting his hands drop. He rested his chin on Techno's shoulder, looking down at the sleeping Tommy. 

"I worry about him sometimes," Technoblade quietly said. 

"Really? Astounded. You have emotions!"

"Shut up," Techno snorted. "Seriously. Especially recently. He seems so.. I don't know. Tired?"

"Hm," Wil hummed. "Yeah. I don't think he really gets to have a break, what with the... near constant threat of death looming over his head." 

"Mhm." 

Techno rested his elbow on his free leg, holding his head with one hand and brushing a strand of hair out of Tommy's eyes. 

"Kid deserves a break." 

"I don't think you've been very helpful with that." 

"No." He sighed. "I haven't."

Again, silence. Wilbur moved out from behind him and stretched. Techno fell onto his back, careful not to wake Tommy. 

"I'm gonna head back. Let Phil know we're fine and get food." 

"Don't get lost."

"Won't."

Techno waved him off, dropping an arm over his eyes to hide the sun. 

Sleep overtook him soon. 

-

Disorienting. That was the only thought Technoblade had as images filled his unconscious mind. He seemed to float, having no body to tether him to the ground. The world around him blurred in vague shapes, though identifiable enough to be a tall, dark castle. 

He felt heat, though he was unsure of exactly how. Waves hit him. 

Lava bubbled behind him. 

The castle became more visible, details clear as he moved through the dream. Techno moved without realizing where he was going, only traveling through the gate. Creatures stared at him, whispers echoing and overlapping in his mind. A throne room stood in the middle of the castle, gold glittering in the stone, carved ornately.

The king turned to face him. 

Techno couldn't scream. He felt himself kneel, the dark, gilded stone filling his vision. 

"Why?" was all the king asked. 

"..What?"

"Why did you leave me?"

Techno had gone through this ten thousand times. He knew it now. 

His answer was the same each time. 

"Because I had to," he whispered. 

The king's sword arced down. 

He woke up with a jolt. Wilbur's head snapped around, asking him a silent question and staring at the still sleeping Tommy, who stirred with a quiet noise but still remained unconscious. 

"Stupid dreams." 

Phil looked at him with sympathy evident on his face. Technoblade turned away, shaking his head when Wilbur waved a loaf of bread. 

Techno shook Tommy, waking him up. He tilted his head toward the two others, eyes distant as Tommy crawled over and rubbed his eyes. 

"I'm gonna go for a walk." 

"Tech?" Wilbur asked quietly.

"Don't follow me."

The piglin stood, turning and walking deeper into the forest. 

Phil sighed, handing Tommy a piece of bread. 

-

Wilbur had disappeared a few minutes after Techno had ran off wordlessly. He moved quickly, jaw set in determination. 

Phil only watched. Tommy shoved the last of the bread into his mouth, back facing the treeline that his two brothers were swallowed into. 

"It's weird."

"What?"

Phil let his cape fall to the groud, stretching bandaged wings. "Seeing him. Wilbur, I mean."

"Yeah."

"It.. he feels.. different."

"I think dying will do that to you." 

Phil falls silent. He shuts the basket after Tommy doesn't reach for anything more. 

"Yeah. It does."

Phil sets off towards his two sons. 

Tommy stays behind and watches the sun, lost deep in thought.

_-_

_Wilbur_

_You haven't changed. Not really. You're easier to irritate, but.. you've been like that for a long time._

_Sometimes I want to ask you why. Why did you use me? Why did you blow up something that meant so much to me, to Tubbo, to you?_

_I think about you a lot. I worked so hard to make you proud, but it never seemed to work. I was a pawn._

_That hasn't changed either._

_Still, I'm glad you're back. Techno finally has a smile on his face, genuine laughter, doesn't always threaten me. I'm not scared of him anymore. Not like I used to be. He still terrifies the shit out of me, don't get it twisted, but... You bring out the best in him. I don't think even Phil can do that._

_You came back with Techno in tow, mumbling quietly to him. He looked terrified, terrified of himself, terrified of you. I don't know. He seemed to calm down soon, though._

_We walked back in silence. For whatever reason, the monsters have been leaving us alone. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with you._

_It doesn't matter. I'm just glad I have the night back._

_Tommy_


End file.
